


Tea

by Morethancupcake



Series: Sugar and spice [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Office!au I suppose, Pre-wedding nonsense, because yeah, have I said fluff, short and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Cas, a fireplace and maybe, probably, meddling brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

> 3 : sitting/snuggling in front of the fireplace with hot cocoa/tea

"Come on, babe, don't be mean."  
Dean tries to drag his boyfriend close but gets himself a slap on the hand for his efforts. Castiel huffs, a little angry sound that his so fucking adorable, and he sips at his disgusting almond tea he seems to like. "Are you going to ignore me all night, now ?" Dean changes tactics and tries to climb on his lap, only to be shoved back against his side of the cover. Castiel pouts and starts looking out from the window "No, no, babe, don't frown, don't look away from me" Cajoling lips and caressing fingers make their way into the black hair, and Dean enjoys the smallest victory, Castiel letting himself be dragged and wrapped in his arms. They are still warm and content and happy, and Dean can smell himself on his lover's skin, and that's probably the best feeling in the world, being close enough to the fire to stay naked under the big feather comforter. Castiel is pliant and warm against him, and all he can think about is, damn, I'm marrying that asshole.

"Your brother, Dean. He is your brother. I'll have to see him for the rest of my life" Castiel's ears are a little red, and Dean tries really hard not to laugh, but while Castiel is this vicious motherfucker at work, like the guy made Michael cry, for God's sake, it's so cute to see him blush like a school girl.

"Sam probably knew we weren't waiting for our wedding night, dude, I mean, the guy used to live with me.."

"But not with me !" Castiel is downright scandalized. "I can't believe you answered the phone when we were having sex. I can't believe he heard me..." Dean's smile is wicked and he tries to hide it with his mug because yeah.. Cas has a dirty mouth. And he just loves it. 

"It'll teach you right.." he starts to nibble gently at Castiel's ear, "Next time you tell Gabriel about what it is we do when we're together." He can feel the skin under his fingers go warm, and Castiel is probably now bright red and trying to find cover. "Bet you thought I wouldn't know, uh ?"

"I was drunk, Dean. It shouldn't count. They trapped me !"

"Yeah ? Well try to remember that, because next week, I believe they planned your bachelor party, and good luck with that. Gabriel had been good game, but remember I raised Sam. "

"Oh God !" groans Cas while burrying his head in his hands. 

"That's what I thought."


End file.
